


In the Night

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Love, but not the kind with flowers and chocolates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: They need each other, especially in the dark of night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as requested by [](http://katmillia.livejournal.com/profile)[katmillia](http://katmillia.livejournal.com/), more final fantasy IV fic. because she's right; the world needs lots, lots more of it. i didn't mean to slide into my OTP for the fandom though; she just snuck in there. i also wanted it to be longer, but they were having none of that.

He holds her in the night when the sorrow and the loneliness get to be too much for her. He holds her in the night when the expectations of the rest of the world get to be too much for her. He holds her in the night when she needs someone to simply be there for her.

He holds her in the night and knows that it is not love.

Not that kind of love, anyway. It is not the kind of love with hearts and flowers and vows of eternity together. It is not the kind of love that little girls think is the most important, but really isn’t.

It is the kind of love a little sister would have for an older brother, and even that is more than he deserves. Far, far more than he deservers, considering all he’s done to her.

She never judges, though. Never condemns, never holds his sins against him.

He holds her in the night, and thinks that might be enough.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

She holds him in the night when the burden of his guilt gets to heavy and he needs someone to lay it down with. She holds him in the night when the stares and the whispers at Court get to be too much for him. She holds him in the night when he needs someone to shield him from the outside.

She holds him in the night and knows it is love.

Not the kind of love that bards write songs about. Not the kind of love that makes little girls plan their weddings before they have ever met the man they will marry. The kind of love that is born through understanding and shared pain.

It is the kind of love that kindred spirits hold for each other, though he never sees her that way. But they are more similar than he would admit, living in the shadow of their own sorrow for too long.

He never speaks of it. Never mentions how he finds shelter with her and her understanding for him.

She holds him in the night, and is simply grateful for his presence.  



End file.
